vilous_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Her Mantle Upon Your Shoulders: Part 6
This story is from Old Age Canon. Some of the lore may have changed. Author: WinterAnswer Previous: Her Mantle Upon Your Shoulders: Part 5 | Continued: Her Mantle Upon Your Shoulders: Part 7 Sequel to "His Shadow Upon Your Fate." "Travel?" Rupland asked dubiously, his eyes casting a bemused look at Akuna. "To where? How? Are you being true?" She had asked to speak to him alone when she arrived home, just him and her in their bedroom. A unusual request, but Rupland complied nevertheless. "As true as the sun is bright!" Akuna replied, lips stretched as a grin crossed her face. She paced around the room, obliviously excited while Rupland seated himself upon their bed. "We are to go to the city of Wevren along with High Officer Zulca. We have to share the journey with Akzla as well, but that hardly matters." Rupland's expression continued to show bewilderment at what his mate was saying. "Through the desert? Or southward?" "Northward, but that seems to be the only unfortunate detail in this matter." She came closer to him, leveling down her muzzle. She had promised Zulca she would keep their secrets silent, but she saw no harm in telling them to her mate, a proud soldier like herself. "We are going to Wevren, our brothers and sisters are waiting there, gathering again. I have to make the journey to insure that our squads and troops are represented there. Why are still wearing that face?" Indeed, he still looked to her as if she were speaking a different tongue. He couldn't remove it, the news still perplexing him deeply. "And who told you this? Who told of this...development?" "High Officer Zulca," she answered, her vocals hinting at her excitement. "He came here before, took Kusno to the same city." "And does he speak for the General?" That must be the reason. That must be why she is so thrilled by this event. As that potential fact crossed his mind, a heavy ball of fear dropped inside his stomach. Had his mate's hopes been answered while his own had been shattered? He prayed they had not. "I am not sure," Akuna answered, which did little for the tightness in Rupland's abdomen. "I had asked him if he was here in her stead, but he did not give me a clear answer. All would be answered once we were through the gates of Wevren, he said. That certainly isn't a no, and he might be keeping such details secret." That didn't sound right. "Why would the General be hiding in secrecy?" "Rain wouldn't," her expression turned stern, "unless there was a reason for it. She might be keeping her presence unknown because of assassins or to keep spies from telling the Reonos of where she might reside in protection." "Or maybe she is injured? Hurt?" Even as the words flowed out of his mouth, Rupland knew that he shouldn't had said such. Now, Akuna's look became much harsher. The bridge of her muzzle was wrinkled, a glowering expression upon her eyes, looking as if she might flash her teeth at her own mate. "No...no, the General would never be given an injury. No southerner could, or would have the prowess to trump her. No blond-hair could ever dream of that!" "We can only hope," he said dismissively, showing no surprise at his mate's reaction. Akuna breathed a slow sigh, the tenseness in her shoulders lessening. "The importance of this journey is vast, my mate," she said to him, walking to the window behind her. Peering out there through the panes of glass, if she could see through the neighboring houses and beyond, she might see the barracks and tents of her brethren in the distance. If she had been able to, not bound by her promise to Zulca's secrecy, she would have told them as well. No doubt her troops would have been uproarious at the sound of this news. Their progress would not be wasted, their time training not in vain. "Have yourself and Brunka ready before the next dawn after this dawn." "Brunka is coming as well?" His worry returned to him, his belly aching with it. "Of course she comes!" she exclaimed. Brunka would be waiting downstairs, sipping at her dinner of soup. There was no reason to dispense the secrets to the child's ears. Her mother knew the cub couldn't keep it silent from her friends. "She is our child and she must see what is to become of her clan. What? Would you rather leave her here? Maybe put her in Niyi and Budio's care? Ha! We might come back to an unruly cub if that were to happen." "I was just asking," Rupland told her, shifting on his side of the bed minutely. At that moment, more horrid thoughts entered his mind. "What if we are attacked on the path? How strong is this Zulca's guard? Can they strive off an ambush?" "If I can believe my eyes with that I witnessed of them wrestling with my own troops then yes, they can strive off an ambush. You can have that certainty. I confess to you that I was dumbfounded to see that none of my own soldiers could trounce one of Zulca's. I wasn't sure if I should aim my anger at my troops or to me for failing to teach them well enough. At least I know now that we are not weak, contrary to the rumors the southerners might spread. We are not weak. We are still strong!" Akuna gave a quick shake of the head, another sigh rumbling out of her maw. "And with us accompanying them, no southerner would dare strike at us. I am told by Zulca that the southerners fear to attack us. I have no doubt of that." Looking to her, Rupland could see the security in his mate's eyes, the happiness that manifested from the words she had just spoken. His esteem rose at the sight of that. "I pray that the road before us is safe and without obstacle." "Our safety is assured, I am certain, my mate," she told him, smiling, as if they were to travel upon the northern plains of grass and wind, the lands of their ancestors. Regardless of his mate's words, Rupland prayed a silent pray. If they were to travel the sandy, southern barrens, then so be it. Let the gods keep them safe while in the company of this High Officer Zulca. His mate's trust for the soldier was already undoubted, but the same could not be said for Rupland. His eyes and ears and limbs must be ready with alarm, Captain Kusno had always told him which he took to heart. The next couple of days were spent, unsurprisingly, preparing for the journey. Akuna had Rupland gather food, water, and other rations if they were to survive the scorching broadness of the dunes. They bundled up pallets they had not used since the end of the war campaign. The fabric still smelt of sweat and blood, grains of sand struck between their stitches. Light kilts and tunics were also to be taken, along with their armor so that they might present themselves graciously towards their superiors. Throughout their preparation, Akuna could see her mate was not as enthusiastic as her. Regardless of your fears, she had told him, there is nothing to worry over. We are Shigu and all obstacles will part before us, even if we must split them in half with our blades. Despite her guarantee, Rupland still seemed concerned of what awaited them in the sands outward and beyond Rellon's borders. No matter, she thought, he will come around eventually. The assistance of the stand-in captain, Gonk, was put into use before the trip even began. His frame, thin as a dying tree, was coated in black fur peppered with the fine gray hairs of aging. But the power of his voice was boastful and sounded to be able to carry itself from north to south easily. Any slack the soldiers showed was immediately noticed by him, the signature of his disapproval shown by a quick smack to the ears. Akuna saw that he did not hand out his smacks conservatively and the force in his hands tamed any soldier. Then came Akuna's shame again, it's weight immense upon her shoulders. It came and sustained itself as she witnessed none of her soldiers could best High Officer Zulca's own unit. Her troops blocked and evaded strikes well enough, but none could actually overthrow the win-streak Zulca's soldiers currently held. Be it with spears, swords, or the hands that Vilous gave them, none could spare as well as their opponents. Each found themselves tossed to the sands, the air kicked from their lungs, or the consciousness clocked from their heads. Seeing it for herself, Akuna could only hide her embarrassment with a hand across her face. Then someone came and patted her on the shoulder. She could hear Zulca giggle under his breath. "No need to worry, captain," he told her softly in one ear. "Gonk will teach them what they need to know." "Better I am mortified by my own brethren," she looked to him, grimacing, "than by any southern clan." Zulca gave another light laugh at that. Any questions Akuna or Akzla had about what awaited them at Wevren would not be answered by the High Officer's own tongue. Zulca's reluctance only inflated Akuna's annoyance, but he advised them their patience would be rewarded once they were in the city. "Loose lips give way to easy deaths," he told them, two fingers up and against the front of his lips. What questions could be answered were answered freely. The duration of the journey would be about six days heading northwest, through rock and sand and wind. Wevren was settled far east of Gold Ring. They would be allowed to stay as long as they pleased, even allowed to claim a home there if their hearts told them so, but at least a month's stay was required of them. Even after their lackluster display while sparring, Akuna still inclined to offer the power of a few of her troops to boast Zulca's unit. No need to worry, he told her, smiling as if it humored him. "What does the city look like?" Akuna then asked, allowing less serious questions to breach her curiosity. "I feel less compelled to withhold an answer," Zulca firstly said, hand wrapped around a bottle of brew. Each of them held a bottle, bought by the accumulated coin of all four of the captains. "But I feel I should since it would remove the fun of watching your reactions when we come to Wevren." "Then can you, in the least," Akzla started up, smiling along with the High Officer, "give us a hint of it's size." "If I must," Zulca's grin grew, "then I'll say it makes this village look like a pebble among boulders." A subdued ooohhh' flowed from Akzla's maw, her expression showing the same surprise. Akuna found herself holding back her own interest. Allow me to see it, then I shall believe your words, Zulca, she said silently to herself. "Will we be expecting a welcomed greeting once we get there?" Akuna was the next to ask a question, taking a pull from her bottle of ale. "As much as a welcomed greeting as the rest of the guests we are expecting to appear." "And who will be appearing, if I might ask," Akuna ventured again, her excitement showing. "The General?" "Tempt me not again, captain!" Zulca laughed, holding up a hand. "Not again! Please, have mercy! I cannot say here. You will have to wait." A growl rumbled in Akuna's throat. Patience was not something she handled well. But it was a good sign, she thought, from the High Officer. It was no negative answer, so it was possible the General's face would appear once they gained entrance into the city. "Now," Zulca spoke, "a question from me. Akzla, who might you be bringing along the way? Have you decided yet?" The female captain smiled widely. "I have," she answered, taking one sip before continuing her answer. "Cagost, my current male interest. He will come with us, if that suits you, High Officer." A groan was given by Akuna, eyes rolling inside her skull. "By Vilous," she said. "What?" Zulca asked innocently, looking between the two females. "Must you bring that male with us?" Akuna asked Akzla. "Do you not have a stable of males? Why pick that irritating one?" "What qualms do you have with him?" Akzla asked her, the High Officer suddenly forgotten. "He's a talker! And a dumb male, at that! We are going on a six-day journey together through the desert and you will have him accompany us?" "If he is a talker then he will bring us good conversations to pass the time," Akzla laughed. "I'll be pressed to cut my ears off if he tries!" "Then cut them off!" "No," Akuna said, retracting her previous statement. "I'd rather cut the tongue from Cagost's throat and have the desert bird's eat it!" "Not even upon the path and already at each other's throats?" Zulca tuned in now, standing between the two females. "Let the male come," he settled it then and there. "If he becomes an annoyance, I'll give the order to you, Akzla, to bind his muzzle with a rope." He gave a laugh and Akuna became loud with her own while Akzla eyed them with a crooked smile. Despite the fact each day carried them closer to their impending journey, Rupland still desired a few more coins of silver in his pockets before leaving for Wevren. Images of the city both enthralled and worried him. Raised as a starving child upon the dirty streets, he felt reluctance to leave the wide expanse of Rellon for the high walls and storied buildings of another city. Even though the expanse of desert was quite bare and empty, not a fair sight for any pair of eyes, he would rather have the clean wind tossing his mane than the putrid stench of waste filling his nostrils. Today, after work, he was upon the markets. His breast pocket was heavy with coins, conserved wages he and Akuna had stored in a quaint brown-wood box underneath their bed. It had become heavy within this year, a pool of bright silver and dulled copper discs mixing in with one another. His mate had given him a mental list of necessities for their travels. Rations. "Oh," a small voice said at his side as he strolled down the rows of merchant stands. "That looks sweet. Might I have some of that?" Rupland turned and smiled down at his shopping companion. Brunka had been smart accompanying him. The cub fully knew that if she came with her mother down such a road of treats and sweets, her begging would go unnoticed. But, with her father, she had a much better chance at gaining a treat of her own. Even so, Rupland knew he would be scowled too if the child came home groaning with a stomach ache. "Now," he told her, hand scratching the gray fur on her head and muzzle. "Pick one and just one, and I shall buy it for you." The child's eyes widened and brightened up with delight, ears pricked up in excitement. "Truly? From any stall?" "Yes, but only if it's of reasonable price." "Can I look? Can I?" she asked feverously, practically bouncing up and down. "Go ahead. Look." And with that command, she was rushing through the buying crowds, eyeing each stall and seller as if each would bring a much needed treasure to her. Watching her go up and down the road, asking for prices, Nevreans jumping from her path, he smiled a wide smile at her swaying skirt and waving hair. No doubt she came from her mother's loins, her traits overwriting his own. The only hint that she was his daughter was the slight narrowness in her muzzle while her mother's was quite broad. Regardless of his lack of signature in the child, he was heavy with the honor of conceiving her. A warrior she shall be, he knew, echoing his mate's prays. With his child roaming the stalls for her one treat, some time was given to Rupland to seek his own indulgence. Honeyed rolls and small candies was not something he sought after. Instead, he found himself examining the variety at spice stalls. The sauces were his desire. "What of this bottle?" he asked the Nevrean merchant with her array of food seasonings, pointing a claw at a small glass vial. "That liquid has much mildness," the female answered, claws tapping on the vial. Her tongue was thick with an accent, but she certainly had the manners of any merchant. She sported red horns upon her head, the right one broken off from some untold event. Earth-toned eyes watched him, hoping she would secured his purchase. "Oh? And which is the hottest of them all?" A curious claw scratched at his chin. "Hottest?" the Nevrean echoed, turning toward her array of bottled spices and taking one from a rack. "Here," she placed it before Rupland. He eyed the new vial curiously, noticing it's deep brown color. "Might I taste it?" "That is...for debate," she told him, a light smile forming at the corners of her red beak. "Why?" "Do you have a pale of water to douse the fire this sauce starts? It is made of the spine-seed. They say it is like having hot coals placed on your tongue." With a hum vibrating in his throat, he now eyed the bottle of sauce with caution as if it were indeed a coal of fire. "Then which has the best flavor? I rather have flavor with fire." "Then this," the Nevrean picked up the third bottle from the left, lifting it up into the sunlight. "Made from Vavoca-peppers. Very spicy, yes, but also has a great taste very much too." "Might I taste it," Rupland ventured, "or might I have to bring a pale of water for that as well?" "No, no, no," the Nevrean female shook her head with a giggle. "Show your finger." Rupland did so, displaying the pad of his forefinger for the Nevrean merchant to dab a small dash of green-brownish sauce on it. Licking at it, he savored the flavor it brought to him. Sweet that turned sour and that then turned hot upon his tongue. "Ah, yes, hot indeed!" he said, the sauce's heat working it's way through his mouth. Even so, it was a bearable heat. "How much?" And the merchant's smile grew even wider now. "Twelve runks for each bottle. Yes, a very good buy." "An expensive buy too. I can give eight," Rupland told the Nevrean. "Eight is too small of a trade for these sauces I made with my own hands, crushed in bowls and juices mixed. I will go only as low as ten." Rupland considered it for a moment, scratching his chin once more. "Fine. Ten runks. One bottle." Being honest with himself, Rupland knew he was not one to haggle, but Akuna was certainly the opposite. Obviously, her sized aided her deeply in such deals. Placing the vial in his pack and thanking the Nevrean merchant, other supplies needed to be purchased. Bread, spices, and meat. Lots of meat, Akuna had demanded Rupland to buy and buy many pounds of meat he did. Seasoned jerky, raw cuts of beast and bird, soft slices and hard cuts of shoulder meat. His satchel's top flap could barely fold shut when he thought enough meat had been bought. Akuna's appetite was immense, he knew surely. "Father! Father!" Brunka came running to him later that hour, smiling so very widely. "Buca berries! I know now! I want Buca berries." "Oh? How much?" "Five runks for a cup! Please, may I?" When he saw the way her ears dipped down and the light caught in her eyes, he could not refuse her request now. A small Agundar male gave five Buca berries to the child, blue orbs cluttered in a little paper bowl. "Savor them, Brunka! Feel satisfied with them!" Rupland warned his cub, but already she had woofed down three. For the last two, she complied by her father's words. She suckled at them, slurping at the juices each berry contained. "A good buy?" he asked her after she had disposed of the empty paper bowl into the streets. "Yes! Very!" the cub boasted happily, licking all around her black lips for many minutes. They were half-way home when her ear's suddenly pricked up with an idea. "Want to race to the house?" Rupland saw the mischievous smile stretched across his daughter's face, knowing full well she could run lighter since she did not carry a satchel full of meat, bread, spices, and sauce. But nevertheless, "Of course," he answered, mirroring her curious grin. Regardless of the satchel, he would humor her. "Alright, then. I'll give the start," she quickly stated. "Ready and bolt!" And she was running down, skirt tossing about with the winds of her momentum behind her. "Hey!" Rupland yelled out at her, his feet just starting their hurried pace. His gait was awkward, especially with the satchel bouncing at his hip, it's strap pulling at his neck. Ignoring it, he gradually caught up with her. Keeping his eyes trained on the child, Brunka quickly took a glimpse back at him and increased her speed. Not only that, she added more challenge by weaving between both wandering Nevreans and sergals, and creaking wagons and carts. "Careful, child! Careful!" Rupland advised her, concern mixing in with his voice. Regardless, he followed the imaginary trail Brunka left through the town's street. He was closing in on her, but with each tiny space he gained, Brunka seemed willing to go further with two more. The exercises around the Circle had given her legs of great agility. She was so determined that she leapt clean over a cart of fruit, maybe imported from the southeast beyond the Tonzu mountains. Home was close. A few more turns and they would be there, the house waiting empty with Akuna still training her troops on the other end of Rellon. Brunka looked back to her father once more, finding him so ever close now. He might be able to grab after her tail if he attempted. He was ready to pass her, moving around to her left. Then, suddenly, he saw his daughter leave his side, gone. The child had fallen. Hard. Front first to the dirt. Immediately, Rupland skidded to a stop and spun back around, finding his cub struggling to lift from the road. "Shit," he grimaced, hurrying now to where she laid, fighting to get up. Her fur was dirtied now, her white and gray caked with the southern tones of dirt brown. "Where do you hurt?" he asked, hands trying to assist her, fingers under her armpits. Her chest convulsed, breath ragged as she tried to draw in air. All the breath had been knocked out of her, her throat struggling to bring words. "Breathe, Brunka," Rupland told her, stroking the fur on her cheek, not quite sure how to help her any further. "Breathe." She attempted to make her back straight, but her hands planted firmly back on her knees again. Coughing. Wheezing. Whimpering. Shaking too. Finally, she took in air, her breath quivering in her throat. "Are you alright? Where do you hurt?" her father asked again, stroking softly atop her head. "Where?" "I'm...," she firstly spoke, pushing out the word, "alright. I'm alright. Let go. I'm alright." "Are you sure?" he asked, hands on her shoulders as he stood back up with her. "Are you hurting?" She wretched from his hands, moving away from him. Her eyes were watery, lips quivering. "I'm fine! Let's go. I don't hurt." But she did. He could tell from her limp as she walked. He knew Akuna would not forgive him or the child if she gained a sprain or break from their fun. Nevertheless, the child could walk, moving towards home. Now with their pace slowed to a stroll, Rupland walked behind his child, watching the limp dissipated away from her steps. But she still whimpered, groaning with her long tail and ears shaking. "Are you trying...not to cry?" he ventured. "I'm not going to...cry!" Brunka told him. "I won't. Mother told me not to...It's weak." "But you're a child," he reasoned, walking closer to her now. "Children cry. That's true, not weak." "I won't cry!" she barked at him, head turned down. He was right beside her, looking down at his little cub trying to hide her tears from being shown. "I would cry from that kind of fall. I would as a child." A sniffle from her. "That's because you are weak." Rupland's ears dipped with hurt. A sharp tongue, he thought, but he did not raise a hand against her like he knew Akuna would. Instead, he became silent as they both continued to find home. He tried to find the words that would help her, but none came to mind. Then, suddenly, she was close to his side now, pressing against his arm. She took his large hand into her small ones, cheek pressed to the fur on his forearm. That was when she cried. Whimpers loud with tears wetting both their furs. Fingers gripped at his arm tightly while his other hand stroked her mane. "It's alright to cry, child," he whispered to her, the house in sight. "It's alright to cry." She did not say anything back. Only when they entered their home did she let go of his arm. At that time, his arm fur was fully wet, but Brunka's tears seemed to have subsided for the most part. Sitting at the table, Brunka watched her father warm the stew of meats. No words were spent. Rupland could see the tiredness in his daughter's eyes. Then, just as surprising as when she grabbed his arm, she spoke. "I'm sorry, Father," she told him and he stopped stirring the stew in it's kettle, a heavy shame in her gaze now. "And you're not weak." "I surely hope not. We have you to raise, don't we?" He gave a grin now. Brunka then showed her own as a bowl of stew was placed before her, tails of steam rising to tickling her nose. = A small breakfast of meat stew and spices was eaten, and that was it. There was no need for any more preparation. The morning was young, chilled with the skies dark overhead. The camps were partially alive, student soldiers and wise veterans paying mind to the departure of two of their captains. Brunka gave her farewells to Jern, whom actually embraced her before allowing her to leave. Niyi and Budio watched their own cubs do the same while they gave a small joke for Akuna to chew down during the ride to Wevren. Akuna was not toughed with anger, not during this moment. Instead, she just smiled at the couple. Marn and Monx bowed their heads lightly, giving Akuna and Akzla the guarantee that they would retain the camp's harmony along with the newcomer Gonk. Akuna had expected her and her family to travel on foot, bare feet braving the sands that would surely bake their heels. She had even dressed accordingly, having bundled her armor with the pallet attached to her back. But, to Akuna's surprise, High Officer Zulca offered her and Akzla seats within his blackwood carriage. Taken aback, she didn't know at first how to regard the gesture. She would much rather march with Zulca's unit, the sun burning it's wrath upon her back. But, she would also rather not offend Zulca. No soldier would be foolish enough to do such toward an officer of such high rank. "Come in," Zulca beckoned her and she followed right behind Akzla and her fling, Cagost. Placing her weight upon the lower step of the carriage, the vehicle leaned and creaked toward her. She saw the seats next to the High Officer were now occupied by Akzla and Cagost, so the only open ones were opposite of them. The interior of the carriage was well-maintained, wood buffed smoothed like marble. The seats were white-leather cushions and they were padded well as Akuna flopped her bottom onto one side of them. Rupland and Brunka piled in as well, barely finding enough room for themselves beside Akuna's muscular girth. "Thank the gods," Akzla smiled. "They can all fit." Cagost added his laugh with hers which only increased Akuna's dismay. Once they were all comfortable inside, the heavy beasts began to pull the carriage along. Akuna could hear her troops and peers cheering their good-byes as they treaded beyond the walls of the Shigu campgrounds and were off into the dunes. Their pace was nothing more than a trot. The beasts that pulled the carriage were known for their stamina in such hot weather, not their speed. It would be a long six days, Akuna knew, especially since Cagost was already starting up his usual meaningless banter. He spoke of his "adventures" through cites similar to Wevren's description. He talked of Unigeta, Vigo, and Gold Ring. The male's fur was of a faded blue and combined with his youngish features, Akuna could slightly understand Akzla's attraction towards him. Even so, she thought the male's horridly high-pitched voice greatly overwrote his physical appearance. Paying no mind towards the male's stories, Akuna tried to busy her mind by watching the empty landscape of the desert slowly pass by through one of the windows on the carriage's flank. In truth, she was watching for any hints of trouble if it came their way, even though there was little to see through that small, square pane of glass. They were out in the open, upon the road that bore through sand and dirt. On this road, travelers and merchants wandered to and fro in both directions. Even so, all northerners knew there was no safe road for them in these deserts. Each bend could conceal a bandit threat hiding underneath sand-colored cloaks, dug-in traps awaiting at each dip to cripple any wagon or carriage. Here, there was no safety, only the promise of bloodshed. And yet, throughout this day, no violence seemed to come their way. Wanderers on the same road avoided them, moving far away as not to seem like a threat. All were southerners from what Akuna could see. Nothing but blond-hairs. And none hindered their way. Then came a caravan, in the distance. Focusing her vision, Akuna could see the flash of sunlight on armor, the twinkling of sharp blades. She nearly jumped at the realization. But they simply past onward like the others, off the road and away. "Close to a skirmish, that was," Akuna stated, interrupting Cagost's boasting of his barter skills, the beat of her heart steadying again once the moment had passed. "What was that?" Akzla asked her, confused with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "A caravan. Southerners," she jutted a thumb at their flank where they had been. "Armed with spears and swords. Could have turned bloody, but it seems like they didn't care to spill their coward's blood all over this sand." She smiled at Zulca awkwardly. "There is no need to worry," Zulca smiled back. "The southerners are afraid to confront us, even on their own soil," he explained, his voice heavy with confidence. "They dare not challenge where we go or what roads we travel down. They fear our very presence." "Even armed parties?" Akuna asked now, intrigued. "They dare not provoke us either," he answered, turning his head toward the opposite window, seeing only the winds stirring up sand. "They seem to believe we, both southern and northern, have an untold agreement. �Don't poke me with your pike and I will not poke you with mine.' They solely adhere to that agreement. Us, proud Shigus of the north, follow no such agreement. We loathe them and they fear us. They believe us to be without vigor, but at the slightest sign of a fight and they believe we will bring another war to their feet. Burn their towns and uproot their people, like we had during their first weeks of the war." "Another war, High Officer?" Akuna asked, bewildered. "You say that as if we don't have a war ongoing." "Forgive my tongue," he smiled again, relaxing against the white cushion of his seat. "The war still goes on, but it is a subtle one. The flames may not flicker with motion but the coals still burn with life." "So what of our efforts to continue the war? Are we to remain content with them fearing us while they still have hold over their lands?" "By the coals I had mentioned," Zulca continued, "I meant the coals of the fire that burns in ourselves. Our blood rage, our hatred of these sand-furs and their existence. The flames do not flicker, we have seemed to have forgotten them, but the heat is still here in our hearts. They still burn. The southerners care not to make it burn them again, but we as northerners look to pile wood and grass to ignite the war's fire again. Other southerners know this too, they are preparing as we are. They hide in the outlands where the dunes and rocks are staked tall. Where the wind is so violent and heaving with sand that it will strip your fur and turn you raw! But, if truth be told, the wind portion is just something I tell to excite my own cubs. But as it is now, our efforts are to ignite the fire within ourselves again to bring war. Once that happens, the southern lands will change hands." Zulca smiled then and Akuna tired to bring out her own, but she still found herself confused by the High Officer's metaphor. She desired to ask him about what he meant, but she dare not make herself seem stupid, especially in front of Akzla. Instead, she nodded and remained silent. Time went at a slow pace for the occupants inside the carriage. A gruelingly slow pace for Akuna whom only watched the sands and dunes pass on by while they trekked through this desert. Nothing at all to look at. Maybe she would catch a glimpse of another wanderer or a family of sand-furs, cloaks shielding them from the stinging wind. She was at least thankful for Rupland's sake that he had an activity to busy his mind, grooming Brunka's fur. She watched while his long pink tongue lapped at her daughter's head, shoulders and back. He nipped at knots and removed with any dust, sand, or bugs in her tangles. His expert strokes of the tongue were only practiced on Akuna. The cub seemed pleased with her father's cleanliness, relaxing in his lap with her eyes half-opened. Akuna too felt her eyelids turning heavy, albeit the constant chattered Akzla and Cagost threw back and forth. All the while, Zulca appeared to patiently listen to whatever the two discussed, leaning crookedly against the cushions with his gaze fully on them. Learning to fully ignore the talk, Akuna found herself lightly nodding off. She was close to sleep, eyes closed and drawing in deep breaths, but was soon startled awake again as the inside of the carriage became filled with Akzla's and Cagost's laughter. Lifting up from her seat with a grunt, Akuna made for the door, stepping over rows of legs. "I'm going for a walk," she reasoned before anyone could ask her. She tried to hide the displeasure in her voice, knowing that the High Officer might become insulted by her exit. "Restless legs," Zulca said to her. "Walk as much as you like. But keep your mind wary." "Always," Akuna nodded at him. Jumping from the still-moving carriage, her feet tangled underneath her for a brief second. Gaining back her footing, she strode alongside the carriage, seeing a short glimpse of Rupland's worried gaze before she moved away from the carriage's door. She took stock of the soldiers that treaded around the carriage. A handful of them, all the same soldiery she had first seen enter Rellon with their gleaming armor and lustrous pikes and swords. Yes, jealousy first came to her mind, but then she realized these were the brothers and sisters of her own clan. It gave her a great sense of hope to see such fine troops, the strength in their gaits and the stillness in their formation. She felt something she had almost forgotten: pride in being a Shigu. Moving further from the carriage, she decided she would like to speak with one of these troopers. She felt as light as feathers on a Nevrean, her body unhindered by any armor except for her helmet and the sword she had taken from her pack. To be out here so deep in southern territory might had made her feel skittish, but she felt the utmost safety surrounded by her northerner brethren. She moved in closer toward the soldier she had picked upon the right flank. All of them traveled at the same speed as the carriage which was quite a hurried pace. Digging her feet more into the hot dirt of the road, Akuna matched her pace with theirs. "Afternoon, soldier," she said to the soldier she was catching up with, coming along her left side. When the troop turned his head, Akuna saw she was female. Her dark green mane whirled behind her head, tail bouncing in tone with her footfall. Her blue eyes watched Akuna approach, a blank glare staring back at her. "How do your legs fare?" "As fare as any day, ma'am," the female answered back to her, her voice as clear as if she were walking. "What is your name?" "Resa, ma'am. Spearlancer!" "Captain Akuna, soldier." The female saluted her and Akuna mirrored it in her stride. "I'm not sure if it's recommended we should talk," Resa told her. "The High Officer desires us to be as quiet as possible in our travels." "Some talk wouldn't hurt, especially since the wind could surely hide the sound of our voices." A small grin grew on her face and the female returned the gesture lightly. "What do you desire to talk about? Have I displeased the High Officer?" Her voice was low, but a hint of worry was there. "No, no," Akuna shook her head about. "The only displeasure is mine. My fellow captain and her male is not the best company to travel with. I only wished the High Officer knew that beforehand." "What makes the two so loathsome to travel with?" the female asked, even though she sounded to be without interest in the subject. "You could cut out their tongues and the two would still bring speech to their mouths." She growled with disgust. "Sever my ears! It fills my head just to think of them! So let's not discuss anymore of them. I had instead desired to discuss what awaits us at Wevren." "Has the High Officer been silent about that?" she asked, confusion entering her voice. "He has been silent about a few subjects," she told the soldier. "Over what is to happen and be discussed at the city once we are there. Who we are to see there. Why we were required to leave at such short notice, not that I complained, but a clear reason is always appreciated." Resa kept her eyes trained forward. "I'm sure the High Officer has his reasons to keep the answers until you are ready to hear them." That statement alone irritated Akuna, but she allowed it to pass. "And what do you know, soldier?" "Ma'am?" Her eyes turned to her. "What do you know of what is happening at Wevren? Who are we to meet there?" There were still many questions that burned in Akuna's head, but these burned the brightest. "With all my respect, captain," she looked at her, "I don't believe the High Officer will appreciate my loose tongue. If I do answer, I could find my hide whipped raw with slashes. Forgive me, ma'am." "You cannot be faulted for following orders from your superior," Akuna smiled quaintly, "as I can't be faulted with being curious about matters I have...not been fully informed of." "Then no one is to be faulted," a giggle flowed from Resa's throat. "Secrets must remain secrets." "Even between allies?" Akuna now asked, bewildered by the situation. "We are of the same clan and we are keeping secrets from brother to sister?" "Capture, captain. It is in regards to capture." "What of it? Is it not known that any soldier will keep their tongue silent as if it were cut from their throats? No matter the pain that comes to their hide? Burn or slashed?" "You will be surprised at how many will let loose their secrets the moment they come under harm." "Truly? Surprise me then. Even captains?" "Even further up, captain. The High Officer is not the only one that is required to follow these orders." "Whose orders?" "From Grand Ge-, oh," Resa caught herself. "What was that?" Akuna now pressed, having actually gotten something out of the soldier. "Nothing, captain, ma'am," the soldier said rapidly, a hint of nervousness in her voice. "Only a slip of the tongue. Nothing more." "Nothing more," Akuna repeated with a snort. "Tell me, soldier, why would my own clan, my comrades in blood, keep secrets from me?" "Some matter of talk must be kept secret, sister," Resa said to her quietly, "but, once we are inside Wevren, I'm confident the secrets will flow more easily into your ears." Another hiss blow through Akuna's throat, again displeased with the resistance she was facing. "One can only hope." = The cabin of the carriage was spared no silence from Akzla's and Cagost's chatter. With Akuna gone and jogging alongside the soldiers in the hot sun, their volume rose with energy. The only one seemingly impervious to their constant talking was Brunka. She now snored quietly in her father's lap, head against his chest. Rupland could actually tolerate the captain and her fling's discussions as long as his cub rested soundly. "Quite a female you have there, um, uh," High Officer Zulca stumbled over his observation, staring at Rupland now with cool blue eyes. Cagost and Akzla were silent now, not daring to speak while a superior officer spoke. "What is your name again?" "Rupland, sir," he answered, sliding his hand up to his face to give a salute, careful not to wake the child. "Rupland," Zulca said, getting a taste for the name, his smile ever present upon his face. "As I said, you have a choice female as a mate. Tall and bound with muscle. Seems headstrong too. But every soldier needs a pinch of that in themselves." "Thank you, High Officer." Bowing his head, Rupland's chin slight graced the top of his daughter's head. Thankfully, it was too light of a touch to wake her. "Would it be a wise guess to say that you met her during the war campaign?" The High Officer then leaned forward, elbows planted on his knees while Akzla and Cagost continued their silence and watched the conversation unfold. "A very wise guess, High Officer," Rupland told him, his hands now stroking the silken fur of his child's mane. "She and I were part of the same group of comrades. It took many months' passing for her to final reveal her liking of me. Of course," her smiled widely, "she is too blunt for words and told it through actions." "Many months, eh?" Zulca said curiously. "She doesn't seem like a shy lover." "She's not shy at all," Rupland told him. "At the time, I suppose she was looking over other males, taking her time with her choices. I had believed our relationship would not last...but after some time, she chose me as her mate," he told him, disregarding that Akuna never actually danced the mater's dance for him. "And why did she chose you?" "I had been surprised," he confessed. "But she reasoned it was because of my loyalty towards her as mate, to her only." "Loyalty!" And Zulca then cackled with laughter, a chuckle that seemed to vibrated the glass panes of the windows of the carriage. "I had always heard males being loyal to their clan, their kin," Zulca leaned to the side toward Akzla and Cagost, smiling widely, "but I had heard very few that remained loyal to one female. They had seen friends maimed in combat, their own blood spilled at battles, but just the very mention of mating one female for the rest of their lives sends a cold chill down their spines!" Another laugh, long and joyous, one that awake Brunka from her deep sleep. The child stretched her arms and legs, her tongue unrolling from her mouth as she yawned. She then looked at the empty seat beside her, where her mother had been. "Where's mother?" she asked, only a hint of anxiety in her question. "Outside, my child, running. She needed it," Rupland told her, scratching at the child's soft head. "Oh," and she leaned back against him, relaxing. "I know of why your tails are shortened," the High Officer continued to talk, "but I have to ask," he looked at Rupland directly, "what is the story of that eyepatch?" Rupland's hand rose and touched the soft leather where his eye should be. "A talyxian, High Officer," he answered, but his words were not laced with hatred. The angry that had once inhabited that answer had cooled over the years. He still desired to have both his eyes intact, but he found no point in carrying such anger with him any longer. "An old battle out in the fields, but the offender is dead. By my hand. Thankfully." "Might I see?" he asked. "Sir?" Rupland asked back, confused. "The eye. Well, where is was. Might I see it without the eyepatch?" A slight second was given for Rupland to review his options, but he could not find a reason to refuse to stroke Zulca's curiosity. With one hand, he pulled at the leather strap of his eye patch, revealing the empty cavity where a medic had removed the destroyed orb. Zulca leaned forward for a better look at the fleshly eye socket. "A scar for a scar," Zulca then said, leaning back into his cushion. The High Officer pulled back his leather kilt to show the discolored streaks of an old battle wound on his upper leg. Rupland could see the cuts had been deep, the scars running along Zulca's inner and outer thigh like the bends of a river. "A severe wound," Rupland observed, an expression of impressiveness upon his face. "Imagine if the bitch had aimed a little higher. Near castrated me!" Zulca laughed, covering the scar back with his kilt. "Nearly took me a year to walk right again." "I'm sure the females are impressed with it." "Obviously," the High Officer showed his wide smile, arms crossing as he relaxed in his seat. The wagon then jumped with a shudder, but it was no prelude to a skirmish. Just a large rock in the road. Nevertheless, it had fully awaken Brunka. "I'm hungry," Brunka groaned, head against her father's chest while the wagon rolled and bumped over more rocks in their path. "Our lunch should be soon," Rupland told her, stroking her head once more. "Not soon enough," Zulca added. "Here." He reached at the side of his seat, fingers finding a draw handle. He opened it and extracted strips of jerky. "Strong meat for a strong child," he said as he handed two pieces to Brunka. The cub happily accepted the snack and began nibbling at the tough meat with a strain. She chewed loudly, and was grateful for something in her stomach. "Brunka," her father gained her attention, her chews ceasing. "What do you say?" "Oh!" the child realized her rudeness, turning back to Zulca. She saluted him. "Thank you, High Officer!" Zulca mimicked her salute, his smile soft. "My pleasure, maiden. Will you be as hungry for food as you are for blood in battle?" he asked, leaning his head closer toward the child. "Will there be?" she asked, a sudden apprehensiveness coming over her, as if she were trying to hide her fear. Zulca only laughed again. "Not yet, maiden. We will be safe at Wevren, but there is sure to be many battles to come. And you, maiden, will be halving southerners at their waists!" Brunka did not seemed pleased by that fact. Neither did Rupland, but he nevertheless smiled lightly as Zulca cackled. = Meals were handed out during their rest-stops, the carriage and troops moving to the side of the road while night took hold of the sky. The heat and light of the sun was gone, replaced with the light of stars and the chill of darkness. No fire was built and many found warmth by huddling against each other. That's what Zulca's personal unit had done. All females, Akuna realized, watching them all peel off their armor. Her mate and child brought themselves closer to her body, Rupland favoring to sleep with his back against her front while her child slumbered at his chest. The muscles of her legs screamed with soreness and she was grateful to find sleep easy to come by. Sleep came easy to Rupland as well, but so did the dreams. Of hot sands devouring his feet as he trudged among his brethren of war. Their tongues hung from their maws, canteens empty, very little food to spare. But they were close, Rupland knew. Their pain would end soon. They overcame another dune's crest and the desert opened up below them. From atop there, Rupland saw nothing but sand. Half-buried under the sands were the tops of ancient structures, homes long empty and abandoned. It looked to go on forever, these mountains of sands, as if there were no northern homelands beyond them. Maybe they had been a dream. A myth crafted. "There!" someone screamed off the left flank, pointing and everyone knew what he saw. The sight of the southern forces was a wave of silver-armored figures washing over the hills of sand and the tops of derelict buildings below. Their pace then slowed to a stop when they approached the dune where the Shigus watched them. They carried the advantage of higher ground, these Reonos knew. So it was no surprise that they attacked firstly with their archers. Bows lifted up, their strings pulled back taut and released. The arrows flung in the air, arching slowly before they rained down upon the Shigus, scattering their ranks. Kneeling down and shielding himself with his gauntlets, Rupland stayed in place. There was less of a chance of an arrow finding his flesh if he stood still. Indeed, once the arrowed rain ceased, he remained unscaved. Then came the moment for the northerners to charge. Legs stirred up sand, pushing the soldiers forward in a powerful gallop. Their weapons were up and at the ready. Rupland was only one in this herd of Shigu soldiery as they rushed down this dune, his helmet bouncing against his skull with each step he donated. His brothers and sisters then called forth a chorus of shrill screams that tore at the air. Rupland desired to add his voice with theirs, but his throat would not bring it out. Then came another's voice, one that was heavy with familiarity. It wasn't long before Rupland recognized it as his Captain's. "Fly at them! Let your legs hurry and feet pound!" Rupland heard Kusno say, but he could not see him nearby. Even so, his Captain's words were as clear as river water. "Bring out your blades and clubs! Bring out your slash! Your cut! Your shatter! Your sever!" The Captain's voice was heavy with a snarling direness, and the Shigus seemed to become louder at the sound of Kusno's boasting words. The Shigu squads acted as a wave upon shore and the southerns were soft sand. The two crashed against each other and blood splashed in cascades. Blades rose towards the open, blue sky and fell in harsh blows, cutting flesh and rupturing organs. Sand turned soggy with the blood spilled, darkening to a reddish color. And as quick as the fight had come, with it's furious terror and violence, it swiftly retreated. The transition from a storm of blades to silent desert was startling to Rupland. He walked among the corpses of his friends and enemies, stricken with fear. No one was left but him. Alone. The winds blew sands across the bodies, coating them in brown and yellow. The red of blood disappeared from the ground. "Rupland," a voice came, but it was not Kusno's. He turned and Akuna was there, bleeding with half her muzzle and cheek lopped off. The flesh streamed with red and it made Rupland reel back in repulsion. "Rupland," his mate called for him. Her open hand lifted in front of her, beckoning him. "Let's go. Brunka has had her first kill." "First?" he asked. He couldn't stop staring at the facial wound. "Yes," she answered, showing a smile. "Come, let's go." Rupland walked closer to her despite his fear and took her hand. They then began a journey through mountains of bodies, of male and female and child. All soldiers bound to honor the General and her mission of conquest. They found Brunka kneeling before a single body, but this was no sergal shell. It was talyxian. Brown fur with black stripes. As the couple came closer to their child, Rupland thought he had seen the talyxian before. "Brunka," Akuna called to the cub. When the child turned to face them, Rupland's fear was overwhelming. There were no eyes in the cub's skull, just black holes, the corners caked with dried blood. "I'm sorry," Brunka said, walking to them. "His claws," she touched the side of her head. "But don't worry." Her little hand lifted up and opened. "Maybe we can use his." In her palm were eyes, eyes of the talyxian. "One for me and one for you, father." The child smiled blindly at him and Akuna's laughter was the bolt that pushed Rupland back into reality. Shuffling on his palette, he remembered where he was. Zulca's escorts, the carriage nearby and everyone else asleep. He found Brunka snoring in his arms, Akuna at his back still. She seemed to sense his movements and her eyes shot open. Slit pupils leered at him. Her hand motioned close to her chest where a daggered laid. Her fingers convulsed, but soon relaxed when she knew it was only him. "What is it?" she asked quickly with alertness. "A dream," he answered in a whisper, careful not to wake his cub. "With you...and Brunka too. After a battle. Kusno was there, I think, but I didn't see him." He didn't want to think about the eyes his daughter had held. A long sigh exited Akuna's nostrils, eyes shutting closed again. "I had a dream too. I was mated to a blue-furred male. Strange male." "Truly? Whom?" "Don't remember a name. Jealous?" A small smile came to her face, eyes cracking open. "Well, was it a nightmare?" he asked, smiling too. "Might as well been. Go back to sleep." He did as she said. This time, there was only sleep. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Old Age Canon